Cash handling devices that handle cash are one hitherto known type of a medium handling device that handles a medium. Cash handling devices are given functionality to spray colored liquid at a medium (banknotes) to stain the medium during an occurrence of criminal activity (an emergency), in which the cash handling device has been damaged and the medium (banknotes) stored inside stolen. Note that “stain” means a state in which liquid is adhered to the medium so as to soil the medium. This functionality is realized by providing a liquid spraying mechanism that sprays liquid from a liquid spraying nozzle to a medium storage box stored inside a cash handling device, for example (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-55134).
The medium storage box is a configuration element inside which the medium is stored. The medium storage box is often configured as a unit that is capable of being attached and removed from the cash handling device, so as to enable transportation in a state removed from the cash handling device. The medium storage box is often configured such that the medium is stored in a state stacked in the up-down direction (a stacked-layer state).
If the criminal activity (emergency) described were to occur, the liquid spraying mechanism would stain the medium stored inside the medium storage box, thus placing the medium in a difficult-to-use state. The liquid spraying mechanism thereby prevents stolen medium from being used. Moreover, if the stolen medium were to be used, the liquid spraying mechanism facilitates discovery of the use of stolen medium, facilitates the identification of the person who used the stolen medium, thereby deterring recurrence of the criminal activity (emergency).